dotafandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 6.84
New update released by Ice frog with relation with Valve. It was released on 2015-04-30. Given below is the whole list of changes in Dota 2. Gold & Experience * AoE Bonus Gold component based on Team Net Worth difference reduced by 25% * AoE Bonus XP component based on Team XP difference reduced by 40% * Melee lane creep bounty reduced from 43 to 40 (-7%) * Range lane creep bounty reduced from 48 to 45 (-6.25%) * Hero kills (the non-net worth portions) are worth 10% more * Reduced the direct hero last hit bounty by 100 and redistributed that gold into AoE gold (in ratio of 100/75/40/25/20 for 1/2/3/4/5 heroes) : If you are the only person contributing to a kill, you still get the same gold overall * AoE Bonus Gold is now distributed based on the relative net worth amongst the heroes involved in killing the hero by +/- 25% : Example: If 3 heroes kill an enemy hero, and the extra AoE bounty would normally be 200 gold for each player, it is instead 200+25% for the poorest hero, 200 for the middle, and 200-25% for the richest * The amount of AoE Bonus Gold given is now increased/decreased by up to 20% based on the dying hero’s relative rank in net worth amongst all the enemies on that team. : Example: If the total AoE gold would normally have been 600, if the hero dying is the lowest in net worth, the bounty is reduced by 20% giving only 480. If the dying hero is the highest, it is increased by 20%, giving 720 * Instead of Buyback temporarily preventing unreliable gold gain, it now reduces all gold gained (including hero and aoe gold) by 60% : This means that if you buyback when the enemy is pushing and you get a few kills, the amount of gold you get for that, including the networth difference bonus, is reduced by 60% * Melee Barracks team bounty increased from 175 to 275 * Ranged Barracks team bounty increased from 100 to 225 * Tier 2 and 3 towers armor reduced from 25 to 22 Lane Creeps * Extra melee creeps additions spawn time changed from 17:30/34:00/50:30 to 15:00/30:00/45:00 : This means that you will get an extra melee creep at 15 minutes instead of at 17:30 * Extra range/siege creep additions spawntime from 45:30 to 45:00 * Creeps now meet slightly closer to the Dire safelane Neutral Creeps * Ancient Black Dragon bounty reduced from 199 to 170 * Ancient Black Drake bounty reduced from 50 to 40 * Ancient Rumblehide bounty reduced from 83 to 65 * Satyr Tormenter gold bounty reduced from 104 to 84 * Hellbear health reduced from 950 to 700 * Hellbear bounty reduced from 65 to 50 * Ogre Frostmage bounty reduced from 52 to 40 * Reworked Mud Golems Gameplay Mechanics * Hero kills achieved by units under your control now provide XP credit to your hero (Affects things like Spirit Bear, Golems, Familiars, etc getting kills) * Melee attacks now miss if the target is farther than 350 range more than their attack range * Reduced All Pick drafting time from 40 to 35 seconds per turn * The following abilities no longer ignore units classified as Ancients (Neutral Ancients, Warlock's Golem, etc): Ice Vortex, Mana Void, Berserker's Call, Blood Rite, Blade Fury, Omnislash, Torrent,Ghost Ship, Smoke Screen, Static Remnant, Primal Roar, Earth Spike, Heartstopper Aura, Shrapnel, Golem's Immolation, Sticky Napalm, Primal Split's Immolation, Call Down, Invoker's Tornado,EMP, Chaos Meteor, Sun Strike, Ice Wall, Deafening Blast, Pulse Nova, Eclipse, Battery Assault, Rocket Flare, Shadow Poison, Dispersion, The Swarm, Kinetic Field, Static Storm, Astral Spirit,Echo Stomp, Overwhelming Odds, Stone Gaze, Earthbind, Poof, Rip Tide, Nyx's Impale, Fire Spirits, Supernova, Mystic Flare, Dark Pact, Suicide Squad, Attack!, Ravage, Demonic Purge, Fortune's End : Note: This does not mean that all these spells fully affect Neutral Ancients. It still depends on the units with Ancient tag being Spell Immune or not. It primarily means that those spells have no specific rule around the Ancient flag itself * Damage Block no longer affects physical spells (previously it affected some physical spells and some not) * Hex no longer applies the Break mechanic : Affects Scythe of Vyse, Voodoo, etc * Silence no longer disables Invisibility : Previously it disabled some and not others * Moved Ring of Health, Void Stone and Orb of Venom from Secret Shop to the Base * Moved Platemail, Talisman of Evasion and Ultimate Orb from the Base to the Secret Shop * Added Voidstone and Mantle of Intelligence to Side Shop * Runes now have a higher hit box priority over units * Armor now shows decimal places in the hover tooltip * Fixed buyback respawn timer penalty being reset if you die holding Aegis * The following heroes are no longer restricted from buying Basher/Abyssal (but they are still restricted from activating Bash): Spirit Breaker, Faceless Void, Slardar and Troll Heroes Abaddon * Borrowed Time can now be cast while disabled (same rules as Morphling's Morph) Alchemist * Unstable Concoction countdown can now be seen by enemies * Unstable Concoction now has an area targeting cursor * Greevil's Greed now grants 4x gold bounty from Runes * Alchemist can now cast Aghanim's Scepter to directly grant any allied hero all Aghanim's Scepter bonuses as a buff (the hero upgrade and the stat upgrade). The scepter is consumed in the process. Multiple instances of this buff do not stack. Alchemist can target himself as well Ancient Apparition * Chilling Touch buff can now be removed by clicking on the buff icon above the health bar Axe * Berserker's Call cast point from 0.3 to 0.4 * Counter Helix now triggers when attacks land rather than when they start : Affects Centaur Warrunner's Return and Timbersaw's Reactive Armor as well * Culling Blade movement and attack speed bonuses reduced from 40% to 30% Bane * Brain Sap mana cost from 125/150/175/200 to 100/125/150/175 * Units affected by Nightmare no longer provide vision * Nightmare End can now be used by Bane to end all other existing Nightmares Batrider * Flamebreak damage changed from an instant 75/150/225/300 damage to 50 damage per second for 1/2/3/4 seconds * Firefly damage reduced from 20/40/60/80 to 10/30/50/70 Beastmaster * Beastmaster base damage increased by 4 * Wild Axes cast point from 0.5 to 0.4 * Call of the Wild Boar attack point from 0.633 to 0.5 Bloodseeker * Thirst bonuses scale from 100 to 25% HP instead of 100 to 0% * Thirst vision threshold from 30% health to 25% Bounty Hunter * Bounty Hunter Intelligence growth increased from 1.4 to 2.0 * Shuriken Toss damage from 100/200/250/325 to 150/225/300/375 * Shuriken Toss cast range reduced from 650 to 400 * Shuriken Toss mana cost from 90/115/135/155 to 120/130/140/150 * Track's Shuriken Toss bounce range from 900 to 1200 * Track now shows how much gold the enemy is carrying in the debuff tooltip Brewmaster * Primal Split units no longer provide a bounty when killed (was 11-35 depending on level) Bristleback * Bristleback movement speed reduced from 295 to 290 * Viscous Nasal Goo armor reduction rescaled from 1/1/2/2 per stack to 1/1.4/1.8/2.2 Broodmother * Incapacitating Bite is no longer a Unique Attack Attack Modifier * Insatiable Hunger attack damage from 60/80/100 to 60/90/120 Centaur Warrunner * Return now triggers when attacks land rather than when they start : Affects Axe's Counter Helix and Timbersaw's Reactive Armor as well * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Centaur: Stampede reduces all incoming damage by 70% and allows allies to run through obstructions (trees, cliffs, etc). Destroys trees Chaos Knight * Chaos Bolt minimum damage from 1/50/75/100 to 75/100/125/150 Clinkz * Skeleton Walk cooldown from 20 to 20/19/18/17 * Death Pact cooldown from 45/40/35 to 45/35/25 Clockwerk * Rocket Flare speed from 1500 to 1750 Crystal Maiden * Crystal Nova movement and attack slow from -30 to -20/30/40/50 * Crystal Nova slow duration from 3.5/4/4.5/5 to 4.5 * Frostbite cooldown reduced from 10/9/8/7 to 9/8/7/6 * Freezing Field cooldown from 150/120/90 to 90 Dark Seer * Ion Shell duration increased from 20 to 25 seconds * Wall of Replica damage dealt by illusions from 70/80/90% to 60/75/90% * Wall of Replica duration from 15/30/45 to 45 * Wall of Replica mana cost from 200/300/400 to 125/250/375 Dazzle * Poison Touch level 4 damage from 32 to 36 Death Prophet * Exorcism spirit count from 4/12/21 to 6/13/21 Disruptor * Kinetic Field duration from 2.5/3/3.5/4 to 2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4 Dragon Knight * Breathe Fire now also reduces base damage by 20/25/30/35% for 8 seconds * Corrosive Breath damage is now lethal * Elder Dragon Form's Splash Attack damage percentage radius from 100/200/250 (for 100/75/50% damage) to 150/225/300 Earth Spirit * Boulder Smash damage from 125 to 50/100/150/200 * Geomagnetic Grip manacost from 75 to 100 * Geomagnetic Grip damage from 50/125/200/275 to 50/100/150/200 * Magnetize can now be dispelled * Fixed Hex not interrupting Rolling Boulder if cast during the initial 0.6 seconds Elder Titan * Echo Stomp channel time from 1.8 to 1.6 * Echo Stomp cooldown from 15 to 14/13/12/11 Enchantress * Untouchable attack slow from 30/60/90/120 to 40/70/100/130 * Enchant can now be cast on controlled units to refresh the Enchant duration * Impetus now pierces Spell Immunity Enigma * Midnight Pulse cast point improved from 0.3 to 0.2 * Black Hole now does a constant 55/110/165 damage per second regardless of proximity to the center * Black Hole mana cost from 275/350/425 to 275/325/375 Gyrocopter * Rocket Barrage no longer has a cast point (Previously had 0.3) * Call Down missile two slow duration from 3 to 4 Huskar * Inner Vitality cast range increased from 550 to 800 * Inner Vitality cooldown from 25/22/19/16 to 22/18/14/10 Invoker * Invoker Intelligence gain from 2.5 to 3.2 * Invoke no longer triggers cooldown if it only swaps the ability slots * Sun Strike cooldown from 30 to 25 * Max level Deafening Blast (Quas, Wex, and Exort all at max level) is now a non-targetable circular wave released in every direction around Invoker Io * Relocate double click now teleports to fountain Jakiro * Jakiro base strength increased from 24 to 25 * Macropyre duration increased from 7 (14 Scepter) to 10 (20 Scepter) * Macropyre area of effect increased from 225 to 240 Juggernaut * Blade Fury cooldown from 30/25/22/18 to 42/34/26/18 * Blade Fury now has the same Spell Immunity on cast dispel behavior as other Spell Immunities : Previously it also removed your positive buffs * Healing Ward movement speed from 450 to 420 * Omnislash no longer ministuns on cast * Using items/abilities in Omnislash no longer requires facing direction Keeper of the Light * Mana Leak cooldown from 16 to 16/14/12/10 * Chakra Magic now adds a buff that that reduces the cooldown of the next spell its target casts by 1/2/3/4 seconds. Buff lasts 12 seconds. * Scepter Illuminate heal percentage from 75% to 100% Kunkka * Kunkka no longer turns to cast Torrent * Torrent cooldown reduced from 12 to 10 seconds * X Marks The Spot mana cost from 80 to 50 Legion Commander * Moment of Courage counterattack chance from 16/18/20/22 to 25% * Moment of Courage lifesteal from 20/40/60/80% to 55/65/75/85% * Moment of Courage cooldown from 0.9 to 2.7/2.1/1.5/0.9 * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Legion Commander: Duel lasts until either Legion Commander or her target dies. Ends if duelists are ever more than 2,000 range apart. Leshrac * Leshrac movement speed from 315 to 320 * Lightning Storm cast point from 0.7 to 0.6 * Lightning Storm slow duration from 0.75 to 0.7/0.8/0.9/1 Lich * Ice Armor cast range from 800 to 1000 * Chain Frost projectile speed from 675 to 750 Lifestealer * Feast is now considered as normal bonus damage (can Crit and Cleave off it) * Open Wounds lifesteal increased from 15/20/25/30% to 50% * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Lifestealer: Grants a new skill, Assimilate. Assimilate allows Lifestealer to target an allied hero and swallow them, allowing them to hide inside of Lifestealer. Any healing Lifestealer receives is shared with the assimilated hero. The assimilated hero can release itself at any time by clicking on the buff icon to erupt outward and deal 300 damage to enemies in a 700 area of effect. If Lifestealer dies or assimilates another hero, the currently assimilated hero will automatically exit. Issuing any order with your hero, a few seconds after being assimilated, will take you out. Lina * Aghanim's Scepter-upgraded Laguna Blade no longer increases cast range Lone Druid * True Form is no longer removed on death : Other toggle forms change as well: Medusa's Split Shot and Mana Shield, and Troll Warlord's Berserker's Rage * Battle Cry armor increased from 5/10/15 to 6/12/18 * Battle Cry damage increased from 50/75/100 to 60/90/120 * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Lone Druid: Allows Spirit Bear to attack at any range from Lone Druid, and prevents Spirit Bear from dying if Lone Druid dies Luna * Luna base armor increased by 1 * Eclipse per unit cap increased from 4 to 5 * Improved Aghanim's Scepter: Allows Eclipse to be cast on an area within 2,500 range. Grants obstructed vision of that area. Can also target any allied unit to center Eclipse on their location, even while moving (can double click or target Luna) Medusa * Split Shot and Mana Shield are no longer removed on death : Other toggle forms change as well: Lone Druid's True Form and Troll Warlord's Berserker's Rage Meepo * Geostrike damage from 7/14/21/28 to 8/16/24/32 * Divided We Stand no longer causes Meepo to respawn 20% faster Mirana * Starstorm's second hit range from 175 to 325, and the second hit now strikes the unit closest to Mirana Morphling * Adaptive Strike now has a 1150 speed projectile * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Morphling: Grants a new ability, Hybrid. Allows morphling to target an ally, turning himself into a hybrid illusion, removing the Morphling himself. This hybrid illusion can cast non-ultimate abilities and has your original attributes. Lasts 20 seconds. When the duration ends or the hybrid dies, your hero emerges (cannot end prematurely). Cooldown: 140, Manacost: 200, 600 cast range. Note: Ability is not available while you have a Replicate living. Naga Siren * Ensnare cooldown from 14 to 12 * Ensnare is now dispellable : Can still be cast on Spell Immune units * Ensnare is no longer removed if the target becomes Ethereal * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade: Song of the Siren Scepter now regenerates you and nearby allies by 6% of maximum HP per second for up to 7 seconds. Nature's Prophet * Sprout cast range increased from 600 to 625/700/775/850 * Sprout duration increased from 3/3.75/4.5/5.25 to 3/4/5/6 * Nature's Call treant base damage from 22 to 28 * Aghanim's Scepter-upgraded Wrath of Nature now spawns a Nature's Call treant whenever it kills a unit. Killing a hero will spawn a stronger treant (3x damage and health of a normal one) Night Stalker * Void attack speed slow increased from -35 to -50 (now matches movement speed slow) Nyx Assassin * Using Spiked Carapace no longer removes Vendetta * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Nyx: Adds a new ability, Burrow, with a one second cast time. While Burrowed, Nyx Assassin is invisible and unable to move/attack, but has 40% damage resistance, and regenerates 1.5% of his health and mana per second. Nyx Assassin's abilities also have improved properties while burrowed: Mana Burn and Impale have 50% increased cast range, Impale Cooldown is reduced from 13 to 9, and Spiked Carapace instantly stuns any enemy units within a 300 area of effect without requiring them to hurt him first. Casting Vendetta causes Burrow to end Omniknight * Purification cast point from 0.5 to 0.4 Oracle * Purifying Flames mana cost reduced from 55/70/85/100 to 50/60/70/80 * Purifying Flames cooldown reduced from 3 to 2.5 * Purifying Flames can now target non-hero units * False Promise no longer makes the target invisible * False Promise now continuously removes debuffs and disables, instead of only when first cast * False Promise duration from 7/8/9 to 6/7/8 * False Promise cooldown from 20 to 80/60/40 Outworld Devourer * Aghanim's Scepter Sanity's Eclipse upgrade now affects everyone in the area of effect with Astral Imprisonment after it deals its damage * Aghanim's Scepter Sanity's Eclipse upgrade no longer always triggers the mana drain and does not increase the damage multiplier by 1 Phoenix * Fire Spirits now does an obstructed reveal of the area it hits for 1 second Puck * Waning Rift damage increased from 70/140/210/280 to 100/160/220/280 Pudge * Rot move slow from 20% to 20/22/24/26% Pugna * Decrepify enemy slow from 50% to 30/40/50/60% * Decrepify enemy magic damage amplification from 50% to 30/40/50/60% * Decrepify duration from 2/2.5/3/3.5 to 3.5 * Decrepify cooldown from 12/10/8/6 to 15/12/9/6 * Life Drain damage and restore per second from 120/160/200 to 150/185/220 * Life Drain cast range from 1100 to 900/1050/1200 * Pugna's Aghanim's Scepter-upgraded Life Drain no longer increases cast range Riki * Smoke Screen no longer slows attack speed * Smoke Screen now reduces turn rate by 30% Rubick * Null Field now also affects creeps Sand King * Caustic Finale duration from 8 to 6 * Caustic Finale now always triggers (via unit death or when its duration expires). If triggered by timer expiration, it deals 30% of the damage * Caustic Finale no longer resets the duration on a unit that already has the debuff * Caustic Finale now applies a 20% move slow when the damage triggers (via unit death or when timer expires). Slow lasts for 3 seconds Shadow Demon * Shadow Poison mana cost from 50 to 40 * Demonic Purge Aghanim's Scepter upgrade now applies Break (disabling passive abilities) Shadow Shaman * Shadow Shaman base strength increased from 19 to 21 * Shadow Shaman strength gain increased from 1.6 to 1.8 Silencer * Silencer base movement speed from 300 to 295 * Last Word initial enemy cast allowance window from 5 to 4 seconds * Last Word no longer disarms * Last Word now applies a 14/16/18/20% movespeed slow whenever it triggers Slardar * Slithereen Crush damage from 50/100/150/200 to 75/125/175/225 Sniper * Sniper agility gain from 2.9 to 2.5 * Shrapnel recharge time increased from 40 to 55 * Shrapnel delay increased from 0.8 to 1.4 seconds * Shrapnel now gives vision when the shrapnel lands rather than instantly * Headshot can now miss * Assassinate damage from 355/505/655 to 320/485/650 Spectre * Reality no longer kills the target illusion, it now swaps positions Spirit Breaker * Empowering Haste cooldown from 16 to 12 Storm Spirit * Storm Spirit movement speed reduced from 290 to 285 * Ball Lightning flying vision from 1000 to 400 Sven * Warcry armor bonus increased from 4/8/12/16 to 5/10/15/20 Techies * Land Mines activation delay reduced from 1.75 to 0.5 seconds * Stasis Trap Activation delay from 2 to 1.5 * Stasis Trap Detonation delay from 2 to 1.5 * Suicide Squad, Attack! cooldown reduced from 180/170/160/150 to 160/140/120/100 * Minefield Sign cooldown from 120 to 360 * Minefield Sign now requires Techies to walk precisely to the targeted spot * Minefield Sign now has an area of effect targeting cursor * Minefield Sign now has a limited lifetime of 180 seconds * Techies Aghanim's Scepter upgrade now causes the Minefield Sign to make all Land Mines, Stasis Traps and Remote Mines within 125 area of effect immune to True Sight. Can only have one sign out at a time Templar Assassin * Meld cooldown from 7 to 6 Terrorblade * Reflection cast range from 275 to 325 * Reflection illusion outgoing damage from 40/50/60/70% to 40/60/80/100% Tidehunter * Kraken Shell damage block increased from 10/20/30/40 to 12/24/36/48 Timbersaw * Reactive Armor now triggers when attacks land rather when attacks begin : Affects Axe's Counter Helix and Centaur Warrunner's Return as well * Reactive Armor max stacks increased from 4/8/12/16 to 5/10/15/20 Tinker * Laser hero blind duration increased from 3 to 3/3.5/4/4.5 * Rearm mana cost from 150/250/350 to 125/225/325 * Aghanim's Scepter Laser no longer has additional cast range * Aghanim's Scepter Laser now refracts to visible enemy heroes with a 550 bounce range Tiny * Toss grab radius increased from 250 to 275 * Toss now grabs the closest unit rather than a random unit Treant Protector * Eyes in the Forest area of effect reduced from 800 to 700 Troll Warlord * Berserker's Rage no longer provides +15 damage * Ranged Whirling Axes no longer provide 800 vision * Melee Whirling Axes no longer provide 500 vision * Battle Trance duration reduced from 7 to 5 seconds * Berserker’s Rage is no longer removed on death : Other toggle forms changed as well: Medusa's Split Shot and Mana Shield, and Lone Druid's True Form Tusk * Ice Shards mana cost reduced from 120 to 90 * Ice Shards cooldown from 18/16/14/12 to 19/16/13/10 * Ice Shards vision reveal from 0.5 seconds to 2 seconds * Snowball speed is now a constant 675 * Snowball no longer auto-loads units in 100 range * Tusk can now add allies to Snowball while it is moving * Added Aghanim's Scepter to Tusk: Adds a new ability called Walrus Kick. Kicks the target back 900 units. The kick slows by 40% for 4 seconds. 12 second cooldown Undying * Soul Rip is now considered one damage instance on the enemy * Removed Tombstone Zombie targeting from Soul Rip * Tombstone Zombies now require 1 attack to kill rather than having 30 health (zombies require 2 hits from creeps) Ursa * Reworked Enrage Venomancer * Venomous Gale tick damage from 0/30/60/90 to 10/40/70/100 Viper * Viper Strike cooldown reduced from 80/50/30 to 70/50/30 Visage * Gravekeeper's Cloak recharge time from 6 to 4 * Familiars no longer have 300/450/600 health * Familiars now require 4 hero attacks to be killed (creeps/illusions do 1/4 damage, towers do 1/2) Warlock * Fatal Bonds cast range increased from 900 to 1000 * Fatal Bonds cast time from 0.5 to 0.2 * Chaotic Offering Golem's health regeneration from 15/30/45 to 25/50/75 Weaver * The Swarm duration rescaled from 14/16/18/20 to 16 * The Swarm damage from 15/20/25/30 to 20 * The Swarm attack rate from an attack every 1.35 seconds to 1.4/1.25/1.1/0.95 * Geminate Attack now launches the second projectile 0.25 seconds after the initial one fires instead of after impacting the target * Geminate Attack no longer has a range limit * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Weaver: reduces the cooldown of Time Lapse to 20 seconds and allows Time Lapse to target allied heroes. 1000 cast range Windranger * Shackleshot cast point from 0.3 to 0.15 Winter wyvern * Enabled Winter Wyvern in Captain's Mode * Reworked Winter's Curse * Arctic Burn is now dispellable * Arctic Burn damage per second from 6% of health to 8% * Arctic Burn damage type from Pure to Magic * Arctic Burn no longer pierces Spell Immunity * Splinter Blast speed increased 500->650 (1.35 to 1.0 seconds max) * Splinter Blast debuff is now dispellable * Cold Embrace now behaves as normal regeneration instead of 0.1 interval heals Wraith King * Added Aghanim's Scepter upgrade to Wraith King: Allies who are near Wraith King (within 1200 aoe) when slain become Wraiths for 5 seconds, delaying their death. They can continue attacking, casting, etc. When the duration ends, the hero dies, and credit for the kill goes to whowever landed the original killing blow. Zeus * Thundergod's Wrath area vision reduced from 1000 to 500 * Fixed Thundergod's Wrath sometimes hitting invisible units depending on the order of player slots. New Items Enchanted Mango * New consumable Lotus Orb * New item formed from Perseverance, Platemail, and a recipe Glimmer Cape * New item formed from Cloak and Shadow Amulet Guardian Greaves * New item formed from Arcane Boots, Mekansm, and a recipe Moon Shard * New item formed from 2 Hyperstones and a recipe Silver Edge * New item formed from Shadow Blade and Sange and a recipe Solar Crest * New item formed from Medallion of Courage and Talisman of Evasion Octarine Core * New item formed from Mystic Staff and Soul Booster Observer & Sentry Wards * Observer and Sentry Wards now stack into one inventory slot. Double clicking toggles which ward type is currently active. : You can see the charge count of each type of ward. The number on the right is for the currently active ward Upgraded Boots of Travel * Boots of Travel can now be upgraded by purchasing the recipe again. Allows you to target and teleport to allied heroes. Category:Patches